Lo que podría haber sido
by KrnGrangerdeBlack
Summary: Luego de años, Hermione se da cuenta que gracias a su error, jamás volverá a amar a nadie como lo hizo con Viktor. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


N/A: Hola… Aquí estoy nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo de publicar algo. La historia es algo triste, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado. Es sobre Hermione y Viktor Krum! Bastará decir que amo a esos dos, pero aquí no es una historia algo feliz.

Bueno, está inspirado en la canción Hello de Alede 3… así que, disfruten =D

¡Y le quiero dar las gracias _**LadyChocolateLover**_ por haber corregido y beteado la historia!

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo el mundo mágico y sus personajes son propiedad de nuestra Reina, la gran J. K. Rowling *aunque algunas veces me preste a Sirius*. Yo solo los tomo para satisfacer mis deseos de leerlos en otra cosa 7u7.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Primer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oV &Ho0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Lo que podría haber sido**_

Las nubes negras que adornaban ese día el cielo de Londres reflejaban el estado de ánimo que traía Hermione desde hace unos días. Es que había llegado el día en el que se cumpliría lo que ella llamaba, el aniversario de lo que _"podría haber sido"_.

" _ **Podría haber sido**_ ".

Esa pequeña frase lograba crisparle los nervios sin necesidad de nada más que nombrarla y lo peor, es que era ella misma quien siempre la repetía… como recordatorio de su estupidez e inmadurez, se decía. Si hasta parecía un mantra.

Cuantas veces no se había recriminado todo lo que había hecho pasar a Viktor. Ese búlgaro que lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, verla todos los días con una sonrisa y que siempre se esforzaba en ser un mejor hombre, una mejor persona, una mejor pareja y todo por ella.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó, como otras tantas veces, el número que tenía guardado en sus contactos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero como siempre, después de un par de minutos, la llamada pasó a buzón de voz.

Y como lo hacía todos los años, dejó un pequeño pero significativo mensaje.

" _Hola desde afuera, al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte que siento haberte roto el corazón. Pero no importa, claramente esto ya no te afecta más"._

Claramente él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a no contestar ni devolver sus llamadas, lo entendía perfectamente. Después de todo, entendía que todo había pasado por su culpa.

Nuevamente los recuerdos la llevaron a ese maldito día en el que decidió que no quería atarse a una persona de por vida, día en el que decidió que no quería casarse y por lo mismo no se presentó a la pequeña ceremonia que habían preparado desde hacía ya un par de meses. Día en el que lo dejó plantado en el altar y como muchas veces lo había pensado, esa no había sido para nada una buena idea.

Pero en ese entonces, era tan joven y casarse habría sido atarse a una persona de por vida, perder la libertad que tanto amaba y por querer salir rápido de una situación que la estaba ahogando, había actuado bajo presión. Y como es sabido por todos, en esas circunstancias no se toman las mejores decisiones.

Por lo mismo, cuando pasó el primer año, había decidido hacerle una llamada para disculparse, la primera llamada luego de la separación, pero él no contestó. Hermione respiró profundamente y se atrevió a dejar un mensaje preguntándole si querría juntarse con ella para conversar sobre lo que paso y le contó también que a pesar de que la separación había sido su culpa, no lograba olvidarlo.

El segundo año volvió a llamarlo y como esperaba, la llamada nuevamente pasó a buzón de voz. Por segunda vez le dejó un mensaje en el que le explicaba que seguía soñando con los tiempos en los que disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, que estaba comenzando a olvidar como era la vida a su lado y que a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían y la distancia que ahora seguramente los separaba, ella seguía queriéndolo.

Al tercer año lo intentó de nuevo y nada, volvió a escuchar su voz diciendo que dejara un mensaje. Por lo que se armó de valor y lo hizo, esta vez le preguntó cómo estaba y le dijo que perdonara su mala costumbre de hablar solo de ella en los dos mensajes que había dejado anteriormente, que esperaba que estuviera bien y le hizo un par de preguntas sobre su vida en Bulgaria.

Y aunque nunca esperó contestación, a medida que pasaban los años se decepcionaba un poco más. Con todos esos mensajes quería demostrarle que estaba arrepentida por sus errores en el pasado, que quería enmendarlos para comenzar una nueva vida, ya fuera junto a él o por separado.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella siempre trataba de imaginar cómo sería su vida junto a alguna otra persona, ya sea casada o simplemente con una pareja, pero no lograba hacerlo. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo acontecido en el pasado, seguía amando como nunca a este búlgaro que se había empeñado siempre en ser el dueño de todos sus suspiros, cosa que logró cuando nadie más lo había hecho antes.

Ahora comprendía que su miedo al compromiso, a las ataduras, a perder la libertad que tenía en ese momento había sido el culpable de su mala decisión. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, a valerse por sí misma, sin contar con nadie más que sus amigos, que no logró reaccionar bien.

Al principio todo había ido muy bien, cuatro años junto a Viktor le habían bastado para descubrir que su amor por él era inmenso, no le molestaba pasar todo su día juntos.

¡Si hasta había accedido a vivir con él!

Pero el problema comenzó cuando finalmente se decidió a proponerle matrimonio. Luego de eso, cada vez que estaba con el búlgaro sentía que le faltaba el aire, que las paredes se cerraban en torno a ella y que no la dejarían volver a salir.

Sintió una pequeña y solitaria lágrima correr por su mejilla. La dejó caer y volvió su vista al cielo gris.

Ahora le gustaría mucho tener su compañía, reír con sus bromas y por las palabras que no lograba comprender bien debido a su marcado acento búlgaro, sentir sus abrazos y caricias, sus besos y sobre todo el amor que siempre le profesó. O simplemente, escuchar su voz.

Se sentía extrañamente sola y eso siempre le pasaba, aunque era más notorio en ese día. A pesar de estar rodeada de sus amigos y su familia, ese vacío no lograba llenarse por completo.

Necesitaba que él la perdonara y quería perdonarse a sí misma.

Con el corazón apretado por el dolor y la tristeza, decidió que este sería el último año que intentaría contactarlo para tratar de disculparse por su error.

Le había dejado el último mensaje, trataría de resignarse a haberlo perdido y trataría de continuar con su vida como seguramente él lo había hecho.

Después de todo, al menos lo había intentado.


End file.
